


Cloudy October sky

by Orogeneza



Series: TryingToBreathe [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Pride, Salvation, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orogeneza/pseuds/Orogeneza





	Cloudy October sky

Cloudy October sky  
reminds me  
of your skin  
smooth and milky  
autumn trees  
could learn  
from you  
how to stand still  
with pride  
of each  
visible scar  
your eyes  
bright  
to guide me  
throuhg darkness  
and battlefields  
and  
every step we take  
is causing you  
bleeding  
but I know  
you won't stop  
until my feet  
touch green  
soft grass  
we both know  
you'll keep  
me safe  
until my last breath  
or  
until you die  
either way  
in the end  
there will be  
just one of us


End file.
